


The Familiarity of the Unknown

by thehazelsister



Category: Reign, Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, France - Freeform, Friendship, History, Mabastian, Mary Queen of Scots - Freeform, Mary x Bash, Multi, Reign CW, Reign Fandom, Reign TV, Romance, Scotland, french court, happiness, loyal, mary x sebastian, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelsister/pseuds/thehazelsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The untold beginnings and insights into the first year of Mary Queen of Scot’s time in France. Delving into the inner turmoil and emotions of unrequited (or is it) love, discoveries, friendship and secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Reign Fan-Fic, and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is more of an introduction, hence why there isn't much dialogue. I hoped to set the mood, and the layout for the chapters to come. For updates, you can check out my tumblr, http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/

She blinked her eyes open slowly, as she watched the sun rays pour into her bedchamber, lighting the room in warm golden tones. Mary cautiously scanned the room, sitting up to admire the luxurious size of it and the lavish decorations hanging off the wall. She appreciated the beauty of it, but couldn't shake the feeling of the unfamiliarity of it all. 

Her mind wandered back to the day before, when she first stepped foot into the French Court, a place she would now call home. She was warmly welcomed by the French (something she hoped was genuine), her ladies by her side and the appreciating stare from Francis and the other Royals followed her, but the tense feeling wouldn't go away.  
She knew how much first impressions mattered, her whole life had been in preparation for this time and as she gazed towards the impressive marble door, the entry to her chamber, she felt trapped. Paranoia and suspicions were swirling round her mind; she had a lot to get used to before she was ready to call this place home. 

Mary pulled the silky cotton sheets off her, wrapping a sheer white dress robe around her tiny frame, shivering slightly, already feeling the crisp Autumn morning air encasing her. She padded over to the window that overlooked the castle’s gardens and the green rolling hills behind them, France. 

“It’s certainly a beautiful sight,” Mary said quietly to herself, cringing as the sun shone in her direction, “I wonder if I shall ever find time to explore the gardens, a walk may help calm my nerves…” tapping the window slightly as if to free her. 

A gentle knock at the door startled her, she spun round, embarrassed to be spotted talking to herself. Two young maids, who could of only been about thirteen in age, smiled to her kindly whilst holding some linen and sweet-smelling glass jars in their hands. 

“Good morning Your Grace, we thought we heard you awaken, and wondered if you would like to bathe now..?” one chimed, though both gave her a questioning look, a little taken back by the Young Queen’s surprised expression at them. 

Mary recovered herself quickly, she would have to get used to this type of treatment. She was a Queen, and these were typical routines a Royal would be accustomed to. She sniffed the air appreciating, and focused on the jar in the maid’s hand that seemed to be full of lavender, her favorite scent. 

“Yes, thank you… a bath would be lovely” She said brightly walking over to the privacy of the corner of the chamber, where the bathtub stood, the warm water already turning a calming shade of lilac. As she relaxed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable twinge that she felt from the maids washing her body, she gathered her thoughts into adapting to her new life. New customs and traditions were waiting for her, and she had no option but to agree and embrace them. Scotland depended on her corporation to this alliance, and her behavior was of the utmost importance. She closed her eyes, breathing in the heavenly lavender scent. 

 

“Your Grace,” Mary felt a tap on her shoulder, she was now sitting at her window-seat, once again gazing out towards the open wilderness of the countryside below her, draping her white bath robe tighter around her body, and she turned to see her maids holding up two gowns.

One, a beautiful copper colored long-sleeved dress, embroidered with light brown and orange material draping gracefully at the waistline. She noticed the small delicate Autumn Leaves threaded through the sleeves, and smiled at the exquisite and unique design of it. The other dress was a striking aqua blue color; it was a more modern cut than the other gown , with white lace showing seductively at the dangerously low neckline, but the beautiful array of emerald and sapphire shades that were shining on the lower half of the dress caught Mary’s attention, and made her picture the turquoise beauty of The Sea, a place she wished she could visit, but had only had the chance to see in paintings much to her dismay. Her eyes flicked between the two dresses, trying to make her mind up on which to wear. She couldn't help feeling slightly vain at the choices, in Scotland she wouldn't have ever put this much effort or thought into her appearance but she knew that now, how she looked would be the key to her survival here, how you presented yourself as a Monarch always would make a grand impression on the people, and the other royals. 

“Hm, I think I shall choose-“Mary started, still feeling anxious about making the right decision, when the sound of her door opening, stopping her mid-sentence. 

“Oh, Kenna! Greer! Lola..and Ayelee, Good Morning.”  
She smiled, hurrying over to her ladies-in-waiting, happy to have been interrupted momentarily and to see familiar faces. Already, in such a short amount of time of waking, she felt slightly overwhelmed. 

Perhaps her ladies could help her come to a more settled decision when it came to her appearance; she had forgotten that she was not alone in that department.

Kenna grinned at her Queen, her eyes bright, as she gazed around Mary’s Chamber in admiration and envy. 

The Ladies were extremely precious to Mary. They would give her friendship, loyalty and company whilst she was in France. They were all from her home, Scotland, and though she missed her country already, she felt better knowing her friends were by her side, also sharing in the discomfort of a new, though exciting, beginning. All were very different, Kenna being the most opinionated, but spirited one, she was surely the one to stand close to at Balls or Social Gatherings, at the cost of never getting tired of her company. Lola, held a strong maternal instinct. She was the lady that would certainly ‘Mother’ all the ladies, and was undoubtedly the one with the most sound and fair advice. Mary knew she would come to Lola if she ever needed help with judgement of a person, as Lola tended to be fairly quiet - but extremely perspective in nature. Greer was the only lady without a Title, making her the most charismatic and charming Lady. She was constantly on the lookout for suitable men, and Mary knew she would be very focused on that desire, now she was in the French Court, and options would seem to be fairly endless. She was a bubbly and romantic girl though, and tended to know exactly the right thing to say at the right time. Ayelee, was the youngest of the Ladies, and the most shy. She adored her Queen, and was still in slight awe of her, and her power. Ayelee had very clear eye to detail, and would be invaluable when it came to choosing aesthetics and outfits for the Ladies and Mary. Ayelee felt rather lost now in the French Court, the familiarity of Scotland now gone, but knew her duty was to help her Queen feel settled, and she hoped in the process she would come to that feeling of contentment as well. 

“My Goodness, Mary,” Kenna gasped, focusing her eyes on the dresses in amazement, “have you decided upon which dress you will wear today? You must choose wisely, from what I’ve heard, there seems to be a lunch banquet being held, sort of a bonding introduction between the Royals I assume… you need to look your absolute best. ” she exclaimed confidently striding over to the Copper-colored dress, fingering the detailed embroidery in the sleeves. 

Greer nodded in agreement, swishing her golden hair behind her,  
“It is of the utmost importance Mary that you make a good impression, yesterday didn't really count you know, today and all the tomorrows after that is your real chance to settle your place.” 

Mary inwardly cringed at that remark, remembering the events of the day before, and how both she and Francis had seemed rather awkward at the greeting. The smiles felt a little too forced, it was all very formal in manner and the eyes surrounding them had made her feel vulnerable in the public . It hadn't gone badly, but Mary knew she must shake off any timidness and shyness, and continue reminding herself that this was the man she was to marry, and to make a solid foundation with him in order to keep a happy alliance between the two countries, and themselves. 

“Well, I was just deciding upon which dress when you all walked in actually, though I hadn't come to a decision just yet.” Mary turned to Ayelee, who was staring at the dresses in front of her agape, and smiled kindly. “Ayelee, I would like your opinion on which I should choose for the day? I value your input on matters such as these greatly.” 

“Uh - I would choose the blue dress Mary,“ Ayelee started off nervously but soon feeling confident in her words, “The blues and greens in the dress would look beautiful in contrast to your skin, and though the air is cool, the lacing underneath, should keep your warm.” She smiled at Mary shyly, but happy with the compliment, and that Mary trusted her when it came to her presentation. 

“Well,” clipped Mary, “I think that is a lovely fit, though I do hope you are correct about me being warm, Ayelee,” winking at her Lady in good nature and nodding at the maids to take their leave. 

As all five girls sat around the grand mirror at the end of the chamber, mixing different colored leaf gums with water, creating a delicate paste to pat on their lips turning them pretty shades of ruby reds and baby pinks, their hair being twisted and twirled and decorated with pearl pins, soft black kohl pencils lining and defining their eyes and powdering their delicate peach and rose complexions giving the appearance of their already flawless skin, the girls stood confident, ready to go face the people and the Royals of the French Court, to show off a Scottish elegance and demeanor, to be proud of the way they presented themselves in good grace and high esteem. 

Mary looked round at her ladies, content. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, and for what would be the first time, she no longer looked like a scared young girl, she looked like the confident and beautiful Monarch she had always hoped she would eventually become. 

“Perhaps,” Mary thought to herself, turning to see every angle of her dress, delighted to see it hugging some of her slight feminine curves, “I may become the Queen I need to be, sooner than I originally thought.”


	2. The Power of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Sebastian meet each other for the first time, and both are somewhat surprised by how much this greeting seems to impact them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So i have created my Sebastian to be slightly more shy than him on the show, you find out why i have done this in the next few chapters.  
> Its very nerve-wracking trying to portray these characters, and i hope you like the way i write them. I like to picture in my head all the characters dialogue, and doing these things visually, so i hope you can imagine it all happening as well. 
> 
> All reviews, constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated greatly!

Sebastian sighed to himself as he pulled on one of his higher quality made cream cotton shirts, and then reaching for his dark emerald green jacket; scanning the overcast sky from his bedroom window, he wasn’t happy at the sight of cold weather on the way. A cooler climate meant more time locked up in the castle, less time outside, a claustrophobic feeling came over him, which it often did when his mind drifted to thoughts of days spent constantly in the French Court.

Shrugging it off, he turned to study his reflection in the mirror, rolling his eyes. How he despised family gatherings. He could list off many things he would prefer to be doing than sitting at the grand table squashed between relatives and listening to the Queen’s invasive chatter filling the room, a voice and person he tended to avoid at most times for that very reason, mindless chatter.

Sebastian preferred to be alone. He didn’t know if that was because he was surrounded by people he didn't fancy spending company with, or if he was heavily introverted.

“Probably a mixture of both...” he muttered darkly to himself, voicing his thoughts out loud.

It didn't help matters that he’d always felt like an outsider in his own home. It had affected him greatly as a young boy, as he watched his younger brother, Francis, receiving everything on a silver platter, whilst he, only received disapproving stares and a few pitying looks. As he grew into a young man however, he knew how to make the most out of his situation. He was a bastard, yes, but being a bastard had its perks. The freedom to do, mostly, what he wanted was something he had learned to appreciate, and knew it was something Francis would never have.

Sebastian opened the door to his room, and was immediately hit with a gust of cold air. His bedroom was located on the outer end of the castle, almost hidden away; it being closest to the woods. He walked out of the room, and made his way towards the Dining Hall where the Royal Banquet was being held. He felt himself tense, already dreading the hours to come, and thinking of ways he could possibly slip away early.

Continuing down the corridors of the castle, he kept his head lowered, very much in his own thoughts when all of sudden, hearing motion, he looked up to see a door had opened and five young women all dressed formally in multi-colored gowns, gracefully walked out talking quietly and linking arms.

The girl in the middle, who was wearing an expensive, but very beautiful aqua and emerald colored gown, suddenly reached to the back of her head. His eyes focused on the girl’s dress, he hadn't noticed the delicate crown sitting upon her head.

“Oh Ayelee, I just felt a pin fall out of my hair, can you see where it went?” giggled Mary in slight frustration , “Why must my hair never hold accessories? “ she rolled her eyes and turned round, eyes scanning the floor, until she noticed the man standing a few paces behind.

Mary coughed lightly, overcome with shyness. She gazed up at the man, and couldn't help appreciating his appearance. He was extremely handsome, bright green eyes, the exact same color of that on her dress, an athletic and muscular build, and his face seemed kind, welcoming. When he smiled gently at Mary, she couldn't help inhaling sharply, trying desperately to gather herself together and to not make a fool of herself.

\----------------------

Sebastian had a similar predicament to Mary. He too, was overcome with something the minute he set eyes upon her. Thoughts were running through his head, as he gazed upon the young women. She was petite in structure, and had very large eyes, a lovely shade of brown he noted, whilst her facial features were nothing less than striking. Her pale white skin made an impressive contrast to the bright colors of her gown, and Sebastian didn't quite know what to think of it all.  
He wondered who she was; he would've remembered her surely, a guest, friend of Francis’s, a distant relative perhaps? No, that can’t be….

He suddenly gaped at the girl in front of him, eyes finally finding the delicate golden crown.

Of course, she was the Queen of Scots.

Smiling at her, not noticing Mary’s own internal whirlwind, he bowed politely and graciously, trying to steady his emotions, knowing them now to be completely inappropriate.

As the rest of the ladies had turned round, one by one they looked at Sebastian, each taking their turn to glance at him, admiring. Ayelee was the first to recover, and swiftly bent down to the floor carefully picking up the pearl-decorated pin, and placing it back neatly into Mary’s brunette locks.

“There you go Mary… it should stay in place now” Ayelee murmured quietly, well aware of her Queen’s eyes still engaged with the man in front of them.

Mary could feel the blush on her cheeks fading slightly, as she walked towards the man, smiling. She was surprised by the fact she suddenly felt comfortable being in the close proximity of him, whom she had never met. She didn’t want to address her thoughts to the reason as to why that was.

Sebastian grinned at Mary, still feeling uneasy about the sudden emotions, but was happy to see the Queen with a genuine smile on her face.

“Ah, Your Grace, you must forgive me for walking before you just now, I was on my way to the Lunch Banquet… I also must apologize for not being there to greet you along with the rest of the Court yesterday, I meant no disrespect, I’m afraid I was out riding and lost track of the time...” he trailed off sheepishly, and soon finding he was immersed into Mary’s chocolate brown eyes once again. “Erm – my name is Sebastian de Poitiers, I am the King’s son.”

Mary’s eyes widened at that piece of news, whilst the ladies all shared a look of understanding between them. They had heard, even from the very short time they had been at the French Court, the rumors and the gossip that involved the bastard son of the King.  
He was popular at the Castle, primarily because he never treated anyone any differently, reasons being because even though he was the King’s son, being a bastard-born often placed you on the outer edge of society. He treated everyone with a certain respect, though was said to keep to himself most of the time.

Lola smirked, recognizing the obvious attraction between the two. She was very much looking forward to discussing Sebastian with Mary later in the night. Greer shuffled her feet together, not comprehending the scene folding out in front of her, she was eager to meet some of the fine men that were sure to be attending the banquet and wanted to get there early.

Mary gulped, “Oh no apologies necessary… Sebastian, I understand… we are on our way to the Banquet ourselves…would you care to join us on walking there?” she smiled nervously at him, and was astonished to see his green eyes twinkling down at her.

“It would be an honor, Your Grace,” Sebastian said lending an arm to her.

Mary took his arm, and followed his lead down the hallway, she wondered how Francis would react seeing her enter on the arm of his brother? Would it be deemed as disrespectful to him, her future husband? Or would it be seen as just a friendly gesture? Mary didn't know, and wished she knew more about social graces and customs. Though she very much doubted she could have ever been taught on how to deal with a situation quite like this one.

She needn't have worried however, as Sebastian, Mary and the Ladies approached the entry to the Dining Hall, he let go of her arm, and took her hand squeezing it gently and bringing her white knuckles to his lips.

“It was my pleasure escorting you Your Grace, but I feel you must go make your introduction to the Court independently…” suggested Sebastian, who had also obviously had a similar thought pattern to the Queen’s, he too didn't want to imply anything to the people, knowing all too well the whispers that would be said about it. He watched the young Queen let go of his grip, her brown eyes now focusing on the entryway to the Hall.

Greer, Lola, Kenna and Ayelee, who had now caught up to the Queen and Sebastian, now stood in a line behind Mary waiting for her next move.

“Thank you Sebastian, I look forward to our next conversation…” Mary cautioned, now aware of her surroundings, and that the walls have ears. She knew you could never be too careful in public. She didn't dare look at him again, knowing she would most likely blush, and she had no intention of walking in on the Banquet with a flushed face.

She breathed in deeply, knowing the next few hours would be important; she needed to steady herself and have a clear mind and objective… it all seemed rather simple when she thought about it only a few hours ago, but that was before she stumbled upon the King’s bastard son…gathering herself together she walked up to the door, and watched it open before her, and the people standing behind it.

 

“We announce Mary Queen of Scots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're excited for the next chapter.  
> Hint:  
> Lola and Mary have a discussion, Mary fights her inner demons, whilst little Ayelee has a few match-making plans up her sleeve...and will Greer regret going into the Kitchens?  
> Updating soon. 
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister


	3. Banquet of Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Sebastian finds themselves at tug-a-war with their feelings for one another.

Mary’s eyes widened at all the lavish food placed in front of her. She knew the French liked to eat in style, but for a lunch banquet surely this was slightly extravagant. She took in all the scents of the room, breathing in the rich spices, honeyed meat and baked fruit that was surrounding her. She gazed round at the dishes piled high with various exotic cuisine and among them plates decorated with fresh seeded bread , gourmet cheese and organic produce all placed together in such a fashion the banquet looked more of a work of art than it did to just be eaten. The table was a long and ‘L’ shaped, and Mary had to twist her neck slightly to get a good view of all the guests and royals around her. She felt slightly out of place, realizing that she didn't recognize many at all, and felt slightly relieved that she was seated next to Francis and Kenna. 

Though she was a Queen, among the French she felt more like an ornament, something to look at and praise, but she knew she would have to prove her worth eventually in order to gain respect and power. 

Mary wondered if she was the only one thinking these thoughts, surely the French Court wasn't used to these kinds of meals on a regular basis? But as she scanned the room, studying the strangers around her, she realized none of them looked at all surprised by the banquet, all seeming very comfortable among the luxurious foods. 

“Mary, you must have one of these peach tarts” blurted Francis, interrupting Mary’s thoughts and scooping a delicate pastry off the top of what seemed to be a tower of desserts. “They’re absolutely divine- oh and more red wine perhaps? Or do you like white, I personally am partial to red myself but of course it’s up to you...” looking at his future wife, noting the odd expression on her face. 

Mary made her eyes back to Francis, forcing a smile. She could sense Francis was trying to make conversation with her, to be kind to her, but as much as she appreciated his efforts she felt uncomfortable by the staged act. She was conflicted, it was difficult to ignore the expectations she had already made of Francis. After knowing she would one day wed the man, she had pictured and visualized countless scenarios, but now that she was actually living in that reality she couldn't help feeling awkward, she knew Francis was probably the same. 

“Thank you Francis”, mused Mary, looking down at the lightly toasted pastry in front of her, examining the fruit inside. In all truth, she didn't like peaches at all, but Francis wasn't to know that. “I was just looking at all the food we have here, and how lucky we are to have such luxuries!” she took a bite into her pastry, cringing slightly at the over-sweet taste of it. 

Francis gave her a confused expression; of course she was able to enjoy such luxuries. Why would she find it out of the ordinary to be treated to such things? He’d lived a very fortunate life and was used to this way of living. 

“Ah yes, I forget that Mary lived in a Convent all those years... I suppose it’s no wonder she’s taken back by all of this...” Francis thought to himself trying to comprehend her situation, eyeing his future wife out of the corner of his eye. He took in her large brown eyes, porcelain skin and her lightly curled brunette hair and couldn't help feeling relieved that she was rather a lovely sight. Francis hoped that they would get along well eventually, hoping feverishly they wouldn't end up like his Mother and Father, whom were renowned for never being on the best of terms. 

Nodding to her whilst spreading some blue cheese onto his bread roll, “well, I can’t say every meal will be like this, but our cooks are ingenious when it comes to food, so you never have to fret about being poorly fed here.” Grinning at her, and seeing Mary give him a hurried smile back, now holding a wine glass, Francis went back to focusing on his food, still slightly puzzled by Mary's attitude, but deciding that she would most likely feel more comfortable as the day went on. 

On the contrary however, whilst Francis had been chattering, Mary had found Sebastian siting at the end of the other side of the table seated to who she presumed was his younger brother, Prince Charles. She could see the similarity between the two boys, both sharing the same emerald colored eyes. Not realizing she was staring directly at him, Sebastian had felt eyes upon him, and looked up, surprised to meet the gaze of the Young Queen. 

Flushing red, Mary quickly reached for her glass of wine, and took a giant sip trying to calm her nerves; her heart was fluttering at the sight of him. Francis, oblivious to Mary’s embarrassment, was deep in conversation with one of his second cousins, Gruesella, a pretty and full-bodied girl with a smile too wide for her face and hair fluffed back into a high up do, he had always got on with his cousin, and was now laughing at her outrageous tales of the social events over the past Summer in Paris. 

Sebastian could see Mary’s discomfort, even from the other side of the room, and lowered his eyes to his plate. He too, was feeling much taken back by how much he seemed to be affected by her, it was an unusual feeling for him, and Sebastian couldn't help inwardly groaning at the fact that he seemed to be extremely fascinated by whom, is to be his brother’s future wife.

“Just typical…” he thought to himself downing a glass of gin that he had poured into his glass before the festivities began, almost mimicking Mary’s actions, “I haven’t enjoyed the company of a woman in a long time, and of course the one I seem to feel a slight connection with is the Queen of Scotland.” he gave a sour look to his potatoes, thinking of how much he lived up to his title of a bastard, the words unworthy, ignorance and shame coming to mind. 

 

A few hours later, after the banquet had finished and most of the festivities and entertainment had come to an end, the castle was now slowly winding down for the night. Some Royals and Guests were now occupying some of the spare chambers and rooms, quiet chatter and laughter echoing round the halls, Sebastian walked aimlessly around the main corridor, he found himself once again lost in thought, visions of warm brown eyes, pink full lips and a gentle smile….

“Bash, I've been looking all over for you.” 

Sebastian looked up, scandalized, feeling relieved at the fact his brother could not read minds. Francis stared at him, lines on his forehead showing a sign of discomfort, his hands was fidgeting; he looked at Sebastian in question. 

“… what did you think of Mary tonight? Did she seem peculiar to you at all? I know you were on the other side of the room – but did you sense something was wrong with her at all?” Francis sighed, he too felt forced with the interaction he had to make with his future bride, but he didn't want her to be unhappy here. Francis had a caring heart, but he knew he could easily misjudge situations. Sebastian always seemed to hit the nail on the head with his perceptions of people and their actions. 

Sebastian averted his eyes from his younger brother, he had a few selfish theories as to what might have been distracting Mary, but admitting them to himself would be extremely futile, not to mention hopeful, so discussing those thoughts with Francis was simply not an option. 

“No at all, Francis. I didn't get much to chance to look at Mary… perhaps she just seems out of sorts here? She lived in a convent did she not? She most likely finds this situation strange, I’m sure she’ll get used to it,” drawled Sebastian, faking a nonchalant manner towards the conversation. In real truth, he had also noticed that Mary had looked anxious for the nearly the entire time she was seated at the banquet, he was worried, and curious as to why exactly. 

Though the last thing he wanted was to give Francis any ideas that Mary and he were familiar with each other, which was odd, considering they weren't really. He barely knew the Scottish Queen, but he felt every time he had looked into her eyes, a strange connection, not a connection you usually shared with strangers, let alone royals engaged to his siblings. Sebastian breathed out, knowing how mad it all sounded in his head. 

“Yes, I’m sure you’re right Brother.” Francis smiled, accepting Sebastian’s theory about Mary’s lukewarm manner. “I suppose I shouldn't expect too much of her yet… I’ll see how she is tomorrow…” lifting an arm in goodbye, Francis padded down to the end of the corridor into his bedchamber, content with the thought of Mary just feeling homesick. 

Sebastian continued to wander round the castle, heading back towards his own room at the other end of the castle, once again, left to his own private thoughts, thinking about the unexpected turnout the day had become. 

\------------------- 

It was now nightfall; the sky was now littered with stars and a cold chill hung in the air. Lola and Mary were in her Chamber, comfortably sitting on the beautiful blue upholstered armchairs across from the flickering fireplace, discussing the day’s events… and the people involved in it. Mary had spent her whole afternoon mingling with those in the French Court, making good impressions and introductions. The amount of social etiquette she had to remember had been exhausting, and she had been looking forward to having a quiet night in to rest. Though Mary knew the minute Lola had knocked on her chamber’s door to ask for her company, she was to be interrogated by her Lady about a particular someone. 

“Mary. Honestly, I’m not blind I saw the way you were looking at him, and him to you! Surely you must have noticed.” Lola exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her Queen who was staring stubbornly down into her spiced tea cup. “I mean – I can understand why you were looking, I mean he certainly is a sight to behold...” Mary's eyes narrowed at Lola, with something of a pained expression written on her face.

She knew exactly what Lola was implying, and of course she had noticed Sebastian looking at her during the Banquet, her heart skipped a beat every time she pictured him. Though she knew how dangerous those thoughts were, she was here to marry Francis, to build a safe and secure alliance with France, for her country. The whole reality of this was complicated enough without throwing in an attraction to the King’s bastard son, one she now, after mulling over her thoughts (and heartstrings) she knew she had. 

Mary sighed, and gazed at her lady who had a triumphant look on her face. Lola was more than a Lady to her though, she was a friend. She knew she could trust her with the intimate matters of her heart, but she still felt on edge about admitting it. 

“Ah, yes. Well, Sebastian did seem very… kind. I can’t deny I would like to know him better during my time here.” she mumbled, choosing her words carefully. 

Lola chuckled at Mary, whom she knew all too well, was no doubt having an inner battle with herself in relation to her feelings. 

“Mary, is ‘kind’ really the only word you can think of to describe him? Surely handsome would be more of a suitable choice. “She winked at the young Queen whose cheeks were now turning an interesting shade of red.  
Lola knew Mary felt embarrassed, but Lola had seen the way the two had stared at each other; she had certainly seen that there was something beneath, an attraction that was beyond appearance-wise praise. 

Mary gulped at that outward remark; she knew she couldn't hide things from Lola. She was very easy to read, her emotions were always written all over her face. A trait she knew she would need to learn to conceal more, a Queen, must not rule by heart. That was surely a weakness, a weakness that many could take advantage of. 

“Well yes, Bash is very handsome, ah, so is Francis as well, of course. The King certainly has fine boys… uh, I’m sorry Lola, I've had a long day, I think I would desire some sleep.” Stammered Mary, who knew she had put herself into a corner.

Lola smiled and stood from the armchair, curtsying politely at her Queen who was now wincing slightly at the direction the conversation had been taken. 

“Of course Mary, I wish you pleasant dreams. But, I must say this to you…” 

Mary looked up to her friend, who had trailed off her words. 

Lola held gaze, her eyes twinkling, “remember, that you are not Francis’s bride just yet. Goodnight.” And with that Lola walked towards the door, closing it gently behind her. 

Mary gave the door a shocked expression, feeling the blush return to her cheeks. She knew Lola meant no harm with her words, but was she correct with what she was implying? Was it…possible?  
she shook her head, walking slowly towards her bed and pulling down the sheets to get in.  
“No, of course it’s not possible, I need to focus. I hate to think what the nuns would think of me now; getting all flustered over a man that isn't even my husband-to-be. Oh dear…” thought Mary, cringing at the idea. 

Soon enough, her thoughts gave way, the crackle of the fireplace lulling to her sleep, as she dreamt of a man with green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> I really wanted to pinpoint the mixed emotions, and confused feelings of Mary's. I think a lot of conflict would've been going through her head during this time of getting to know both Sebastian and Francis. 
> 
> You'll see more interaction with the other characters in the next chapters to come. 
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister


	4. Friendship before Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting before sunrise strengthens the already set bond between Mary and Sebastian.

Sebastian stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, he had went to bed the night before, unable to get any sleep, as he often couldn't when his mind was full, wondering and dreaming. The fatigue of tiredness hadn't come, only a deep sense of confusion and a stronger feeling of resentment (and guilt) towards Francis. The night had also been cold, and he hadn't bothered wearing extra layers, making his warm-blooded body feel numb.

Stretching, and padding over to his bedroom window, he saw the sun had not yet raised, it was early. It was still dark outside; the sound of silence coming from the castle made Sebastian smile. He was a morning person, he enjoyed the time he had to himself before everyone else was to wake, he often spent his morning’s strolling or riding through the castle’s grounds, it was peaceful. For a short time he could pretend that he was truly happy to be here, felt like he belonged to the place he lived, it was a rare feeling.

Wanting to feel comfortable; he pulled on a pair of black riding boots, charcoal-colored trousers, a long-sleeved navy blue undershirt and a warm brown coat. Heading towards his bathroom, he splashed cool water from the jug over his face, then brushing his teeth with a fresh peppermint paste getting rid of the stale alcohol taste in his mouth leftover from the banquet.

Running his fingers through his brown hair as he walked out the door, he was looking forward to spending some time in solitude among nature.

\-------------------------

Mary awoke with a start; she’d had a bad dream. She couldn't remember what it was exactly, she never could, all to know she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and saw that her room was still dark. “What time is it?” Mary wondered hazily, slowly getting out of bed, shuddering at the cold temperature of her room, the fireplace had gone out hours ago.

She moved towards her window, still not totally focusing on her surroundings, and looked out. The sun had not yet risen, the sky was still dark, but she could faintly see a sunrise, purple in color, peeking out of the clouds slightly. Her eyes wandered to the grounds below, the kitchen’s vegetable gardens, Nostradamus’s small cabin, the horse stables, green rolling hills and the woods bordering around the castle… her eyes caught some motion near the lake. She squinted, seeing the silhouette of man who seemed to be walking towards it. Focusing harder she could see the muscular build of him, and brown mused hair.

Mary gasped, recognizing. Sebastian. Her mind was already going into overdrive; he was walking around the grounds, alone, before sunrise? Before she could question herself, she marched over to her wardrobe, remembering Lola’s words from the night before, and swiftly picked out a dress.

After some mulling she decided upon a simple purple dress with a golden patterned bodice, the color she thought was regal, but the cut of it was pretty, and she knew it would be flattering enough to be seen as presentable, without looking as if she tried too hard…

“Never deny the power of a dress,” Mary muttered to herself in humor, thinking it was something Kenna would say, and not her. “This should do, however. A Queen must look well in appearance for everyone…” she tried to convince herself of her actual intentions towards looking worthy.

She quickly dotted a pale pink ointment on her lips, brushed a light peach color onto the apples of her cheeks and fixed her hair to the side of her head with two diamond barrettes.

Tip-toeing towards the door, gently opening it so not to make it creak, she prayed silently to herself that her guards wouldn't be standing behind, not sure of what excuse she would use as to why she was awake at such an early hour of the morning.  
Looking out at the abandoned corridor, she sighed in relief and made her way down the grand staircase, heading towards the castle’s grounds, and to Sebastian.

\-----------------------------

Sebastian looked out at the lake in front of him, remembering memories of himself as a child to when he used to sail his little toy boats onto it with his Father. That was time before he really grasped what he was, who was to society, before he was put to the side, Francis taking his place in the heart of his parents. He felt guilty for feeling jealously about his younger brother, or was he simply just feeling bad for himself? Sebastian didn't know, but was irritated that his morning walk was being ruined by these unfair thoughts of his.

“Good Morning, Sebastian.” Mary called, a little nervously, walking her way towards him. She couldn't help fretting about her appearance, or if she was being too forward, it really was incredibly early, what on earth would he think of her? These thoughts faded when she saw the look on his face though, he seemed genuinely pleased to see her, and she let out a sigh of relief.

Sebastian was overcome with shock of the sight of the Young Queen walking around the grounds. He tried not to gape at her, she looked beautiful he thought. There was a tone of lilac lighting the sky now casting a beautiful glow on her, matching her dress perfectly. Millions of questions were swarming around his head, but he decided she would have a reasonable explanation as to why she was up so early, wandering around the grounds before sunrise.

“Your Grace, you’re up early. Are you also a morning person?” he guessed, feeling this was surely why she was up wandering around.

“Not at all Sebastian, I can't say I've before awake before sunrise many times in my life,” replied Mary smiling shyly at him, and staring wistfully out at the lake just like he had done moments before, “and you must call me Mary…. Your Grace sounds…too Queen-like,” wrinkling her nose slightly.

Sebastian laughed at this, “Why, but you are a Queen… Your Grace.” He winked at her, overcome with the feeling to flirt with her. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted desperately to see her smile.

“That is true, but I prefer my friends to simply call me Mary. It makes me felt more at ease.”

Sebastian knew that if by calling her Mary made her feel comfortable, he would certainly do it. And did she just call him a friend… Sebastian grinned down at her, overcome with embarrassing happiness at the thought.

“Mary,” he started, not exactly knowing how to choose his words, or where to draw the line to them, “I noticed that you didn't seem entirely...yourself.. at the banquet yesterday, are you coping alright… with everything?” Sebastian said this with kindness, though they had only just met, he already felt a duty to keep his future Queen happy, and content.  
Mary had also just stated they were friends, which made his loyalty grow even more.

Mary looked at him, surprised. He certainly was a perspective one, she hadn't thought she’d been too obvious with her forced happiness yesterday, but perhaps she had been. She blushed slightly, hearing the caring tone of his words, she had not been wrong when she told Lola he was kind.

“I suppose I am at a bit of unease. I have much to think about here, the French Court I must admit is still a slight mystery to me still, I still don’t know completely where I am to be perfectly honest!” she laughed in spite of herself, Mary felt comfortable telling this to Sebastian.  
She knew anyone else would most likely take advantage of her state, but for some reason she felt safe with him, like she could tell him anything. “I probably could…” she thought, eyeing the bastard from under her lashes, her heart rate quickening.

Nodding, “I understand Mary; intimidation is a great source of power here. You may have already picked up that, you are in somewhat a competitive time at the moment; there are many Royals here, all wanting very much the same thing… I have lived here all my life, I can say I have never felt truly at ease, but I promise you do learn to live with the feeling, learn to cope with your surroundings.” Smiling gently at the Young Queen, he was pleased to see her turned to him, her face expressing something of admiration.  
Being a bastard, he was often pushed to the side when it came to his opinions; he felt a happy twinge to know that she was listening to him.

Mary certainly had been listening, and was very much taken with his words. She could hear the honesty, the personal viewpoint, but also the pain behind them. She believed him, and was suddenly overcome with relief. Mary felt that if Sebastian had lived here all his life, fairly happily, surely she would be able to do so as well.

Sebastian and Mary spent the next hour talking quietly, making their way slowly round the castle grounds always slightly out of sight, he confessed to her stories about his childhood, and she told him about the ways of the convent, complaining and laughing about the antics she got up to.They began to know each other, and were sharing opinions, dreams and wishes, surprised to find they had similar.

By the time the sun had risen, Mary and Sebastian were completely comfortable with one another, they were friends, allies. Sebastian knew he would always be loyal to her, and Mary knew she could trust him, they were happy.

Privately, both were more than happy with each other, but they knew they couldn't (at this time) act on those feelings. They smiled at each other warmly.

Mary looked towards the door that opened into the Castle’s Kitchens. She was feeling quite parched after her long walk with Sebastian. “Thank you Sebastian, for this morning. I really enjoyed myself, but I feel I must go have breakfast now before my Ladies wonder where I am...” Mary fought to keep the disappointment out of her voice, now that there walk and conversation was coming to an end.

Sebastian was also sorry to see it come to an end; he had thoroughly enjoyed talking to Mary. He knew the minute he set eyes on her that she was special, but after having a long conversation with her, he was in deep admiration of intelligence, humor and caring nature.  
He had no doubt she would make a worthy Queen one day.

“Thank you also Mary, we must do it another time.” He winked at the Queen, glad to see a faint pink on her cheeks, _she was stunning_. “I’m afraid I’m going in the opposite direction, my father often demands my presence in the morning, to talk about politics and such…” rolling his eyes, politics was one subject he deplored, but his father seemed to think it was extremely good for him, seeing as being a King was off the cards.

Mary laughed at that, she also felt that politics could be rather stale, but as a morning topic, it was no wonder Sebastian felt indifferent. She shyly waved at Bash, as she opened the door to the Kitchen’s, feeling very elated by her morning.

Sebastian also walked away, with a sense of contentment and happiness, something he hadn't felt in a long time. As he continued on the way back to the main area of the castle, he tried to ignore the thoughts that were now swimming in his head, thoughts he tried to not think about… it was in prevail though. The minute they entered his brain he was overcome with guilt, what had he just done? These feeling were unlawful, they were against the rules, against everything. Sebastian was overcome with mixed emotions of happy and sad, leaving him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and heart.

_Falling in love with the Queen of Scotland was not something that would ever be taken lightly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chp.4. 
> 
> This chapter was rather easy for me to piece together the feelings between Mary and Sebastian. You will see some Francis and Mary interaction in later chapters, but i personally believe M x S have a more 'passionate' attraction, so i think them being aware of those emotions, and feeling a bit shy towards them worked in this context. :) 
> 
> And no hate towards Frary of course, i do love them together as well! 
> 
> One of my main goals for this story is to have well-rounded dialogue for all characters, so you'll see more multi-characters in the next few to come... 
> 
> I really tried to capture the fragile state of a friendship just beginning, so i hope you liked that.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister


	5. Curiosity in the Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greer spends her morning in the Castle's Kitchens with Leith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> This chapter follows directly on from Chapter 4, so make sure you read that first! 
> 
> I absolutely love Greer and Leith's characters on the show.  
> It absolutely breaks my heart every time Greer ignores him though, so i wanted in my story for their to be a slight more of acknowledgement in that area, hope you liked that. 
> 
> More characters coming up in the next Chapters. 
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister

Greer shuffled around the kitchen, peering into boxes filled with different fruits, opening jars that were filled with interesting smelling herbs and looking curiously at the bakers who were pounding some flour onto the wooden bench tops.

She liked being here in the morning, before the other ladies woke and the day properly began. It was calming to smell the breakfasts, being freshly prepared for the Royal family, the sound of eggs simmering and pig being cooked in vegetable sauce, the king’s favorite, bacon. She liked watching the hustle and the bustle of the place, even though she knew she didn't belong – or need to be there. She was a Lady, even without a title, she didn't have any reason to be in the kitchens. 

But Greer, undeniably, felt quite content in the castle’s kitchens. It reminded her of her home in Scotland; her mother was a marvelous cook and would always be in the kitchen creating delicious pies and tarts for Greer and her sisters to eat. Though her father had never been home much, sitting around the kitchen table exchanging stories and laughter with her family, was a fond and now distant memory for her. 

“Greer, you here again, I thought you’d stumbled on in here yesterday accidentally.” Leith chuckled, eyeing the blonde from behind the stove; he was frying some tomatoes for Queen Catherine who was very particular about how she liked her vegetables, what could he say, Royals. 

Leith was a handsome kitchen boy, a servant, who Greer had first met only yesterday. It was true Greer had accidentally entered the Kitchens, from when she was exploring the Castle, but she found that she rather liked the atmosphere of the place, and if she was honest, she quite liked Leith as well. He was a tall and lanky young man, with a lilt of Scottish still in his accent, even after years spent in France. He had almond-shaped hazel eyes that crinkled every time he smiled, which was often, especially when talking to Greer. 

Greer smiled sweetly back at him, now holding a blueberry muffin and taking a giant bite out of it. “Mmphh,” she coughed slightly, “well yes, but I was here to gather some tea for Mary, I thought she might like some tea to revitalize for today. When I saw her briefly at the banquet yesterday she didn't seem quite herself, almost sad I would say.” she shrugged at Leith, showing that she didn't know what was wrong with her Queen. 

Leith gazed at Greer, and tried to stifle a laugh, she was unlike most of the Ladies at the castle. She tried very hard to proper, but he could see, and was happy, to notice she seemed to let her guard down slightly here, in the Kitchens. She seemed more herself, and not so scared of keeping up her appearance. He had already grown quite fond of Greer, but tried not to think too much about it, knowing it would result to nothing. 

“I mean-“Greer continued on, now circling the Kitchen’s table, “I don’t blame Mary, she certainly has a lot on her plate, and I’d be feeling anxious if I were her…” she shuddered, hating the thought of the amount of responsibility that was already settled on the Young Queen. 

At that moment, the door to the Kitchen’s opened abruptly, and Mary strolled in with a smile that lit up her entire face. Her hair was now very curled and slightly windswept, her cheeks were quite flushed but she was positively radiating. 

Greer gaped at her in amazement, where on earth had Mary been? She had gotten dressed all by herself- it was still very early in the morning. Confusion spread across her face.  
Eyes widening, suddenly remembering where they were, Greer regained herself.

“Oh Mary, it’s a surprise to see you! I was just getting some tea together ready for you, uh, I didn't know you were already awake, I do apologize…” she trailed off, noticing the happy expression on the Queen’s face and realizing she wouldn't need to do a lot of explaining, Mary didn't seem to give much attention to where she had found her. 

Leith, who had just finished up serving the breakfasts onto their platters, bowed politely at the Queen. He and Greer exchanged a look, both wondering the same thought. What had happened to Mary? Leith knew it wasn't his place to even think such things, especially about Royals, it simply wasn't his business. He went back to the pantry to gather some ingredients. 

Greer on the other hand was most interested to hear from Mary all the news, she enjoyed listening to stories, and the ones involving her Queen were always very intriguing. She had felt a little down-hearted after the banquet, she had not met any suitable men there, they were all much too middle-aged for her, and most of the French ladies seemed extremely obnoxious, so making friendships had not come either. This irritated Greer, who enjoyed socializing very much. 

Mary smiled at her Lady, who was still looking at question at her, “Oh it is nothing Greer, I had a stroll through the castle’s grounds, that all. I must admire that we live now in a very beautiful place, I recommend you take a stroll of it at some point, it really is very lovely.." she ended dreamily, collecting a tea cup off the bench top, sipping it quickly, enjoying the pumpkin spiced flavor of it. 

Greer, who was more of an indoors person, nodded at Mary absent-mindlessly, still not entirely convinced by Mary's story. Surely a walk through the castle’s grounds couldn't make you that elated? Though she did like seeing this change in Mary, she seemed much more herself than she did the day before, and for that she was grateful, it did not please her to see the Young Queen sad. 

Waving subtly at Leith, who was now at the Kitchen counter, and seemed to be shelling of what could be peanuts, she linked arms with Mary, heading back towards the chambers to get ready for the day ahead. 

Leith softly smiled back, realizing the need for discretion in front of the Scottish Queen. He couldn't help hoping that Greer would visit the Kitchen’s the next morning, it was not good to think it he knew, but he did enjoy her company.


	6. Afternoon Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenna goes exploring around the castle, and discovers a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> So i set this further into the future from the last chapter! 
> 
> I loved writing Kenna, i'm excited to continue writing with her character, she has a very cheeky personality so it was fun to add in some over-dramatics and humor to the story.
> 
> More characters appearing in the next few chapters don't worry. (Leave me a comment if you have a preference!)

_**Four months later…** _

Kenna wandered aimlessly around the castle, she was bored and restless, once again. The initial excitement of living in France, meeting honorable guests and living among the royals had faded. Her life, she feared, had become somewhat mundane of events.

At the castle, and the French Court, everything ran by a schedule, everyone abides by their own personal routine of the day, it was a ritual that was rarely altered.

Her days were usually spent like this. Mornings; Relax in Mary’s chamber with the rest of the Ladies, preparing and prepping for the day ahead, then eating a light breakfast that consisted of fruits and a cup of peppermint/honey tea. Midday was usually spent, if the weather was warm, outside near the lake or strolls through the castle’s flower gardens. The afternoon was more or less spent preparing for nightfall. The French were creatures of the night, and there was always some kind of festivities or social gathering to attend somewhere in the castle. It did leave a lot of time to waste though, the afternoon. For the majority of people, much to Kenna’s dismay, it was a time for sleeping.

She knew Ayelee and Greer were probably in their rooms, writing letters home to their families or doing some kind of beauty treatment. Lola was sure to be reading.

Rolling her eyes at the thought; “ _honestly_ ,” inspecting herself in a mirror she passed, glad to see her hair still in a shiny condition, “there must be something better to do than write letters to home, what’s the point of letter writing if I have nothing to write about? There must be something to do…”

Kenna stopped abruptly at the middle of section between two corridors. She couldn't remember coming to this part of the castle, it wasn't familiar. Though the castle was large in size, and you get very easily lost, Kenna felt as if she’d come to a particular part where she didn't think many visited… she eyed the melted wax in the candle holder sitting on the wooden chest off to the side, the dusty landscape paintings hanging crookedly on the wall and the old crocheted rug that looked as if it hadn't been swept in years, it was also drastically colder in temperature.

Kenna sniffed slightly at the sights around her, but she was inquisitive. It would surely make a tale to tell the others… she had heard stories, many she knew were most likely myths, about the girl who lived in the shadows, the ghosts that haunted the dungeons and the mice army, it was all fairly childish but she liked the idea of exploring.

Choosing the left corridor to investigate, she carefully tip-toed down to what she thought was just an abandoned hallway, until she saw a dim yellow light coming from the inside of one of the rooms at the very end. Her ears picked up at the sound of voices talking softly, and her curiosity got the better of her.

Creeping down towards the light, Kenna stood hiding next to the large bookcase that was neatly situated right outside the door of the dimmed room, ears straining to hear what was being said, and by whom.

\------------------

“Bash, you needn’t have bought me a gift. You were only away for a mere two weeks…” Mary murmured, admiring the beautiful gold printed paper and bow that covered her present.

Bash smiled at that remark, he knew it had only been two weeks, but he had missed Mary terribly. He had grown so used to seeing her every day, and being in her presence, it had been strange to be away from her.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before looking away shyly.

“Well, don’t have too high expectations for it; it had to be small enough so it was able to fit into my rucksack, though when I saw it, it reminded me of you…” Sebastian confessed, clearing his throat. He couldn't help chuckling to himself watching Mary carefully unpick the wrapping paper perfectly; she truly was a Queen at heart.

Mary gasped, finally opening up the little satin pouch which stored a beautiful silver strung necklace which held a small stone, round in shape, light pink in color and smooth in texture. She didn't believe she’d ever seen such a beautiful piece of jewelry. It was a simple, though elegant piece, but something told Mary that this particular accessory held significance.

As if reading her mind, Sebastian breathed in deeply, knowing what he was about to say would obviously hint on where his feelings for Mary lay.

“I bought it at a small market in the South of France,” Sebastian began slowly, bravely turning his body so he was directly facing her, feeling a slight vulnerability, “There was an old woman there, a gypsy I would say, selling gemstones, that’s what she called them, and she was doing readings. She asked each of her customers to describe the receiver of the gemstone, about their personality and what they meant to us… “ realizing he’d been staring at the floor, he looked up to see two chocolate brown eyes shining at him, “so I briefly described you to the woman and she picked up this gemstone. It’s a rose quartz, and I was told when you wear it, the stone gives you great peace, and opens your heart to love, its known most commonly as the 'love stone'…”

Immediately after uttering the word love, Sebastian felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He hadn't said the words completely to Mary, but he knew he had implied it. Though he wasn't entirely sure if she felt the same way, he was glad that he had been honest with her, and that she now knew of his feelings.

For the whole time Sebastian had spoken, Mary desperately tried to keep her mouth from opening in shock. She could hardly believe what she had heard. Her heart beat fast, when he had confessed to what the rose quartz meant, and she was sure he could hear it. Had he really uttered those words to her … he had bought her love, he had made a gesture of love. Mary felt lightheaded at all the emotions that were now running through her.

Sebastian had noticed Mary’s odd expression, slightly hurt at her lack of reply, “Mary, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just believed you should know, even if you don’t feel the same way I understand-“

And with that Mary suddenly threw her arms around him, gently pressing her lips softly to his.  
“Bash, I thought you had good perception. You should know by now I feel the same way…”

\-----------------

Kenna, to say the least, had momentarily lost herself in shock. Had she really just heard that, were they the people she thought were talking? Was she dreaming? Squinting her eyes in the light of the darkened hallway, and pinching lightly on her arm, the reality of what she just witnessed, heard, was starting to sink in.

Mary and Sebastian…. _together?_

Kenna was delighted by how her afternoon had panned out, on one hand she felt rather smug about discovering the secret romance, but also because even though she had kept her opinions to herself, she’d always thought Mary and Sebastian looked well together. She wondered then suddenly if any of the Ladies had similar thoughts, surely Lola would have an opinion on the two.

Smiling, as she silently paced down the hallway, heading back towards the main of the castle,

“Love,” she smirked to herself, “is certainly in the air, and I doubt it’s all to do with the necklace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before you ask, Rose Quartz actually is known for 'bringing love into your life, beginnings of love' , which i thought was perfect fit for Mary and Sebastian. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far, i'm thrilled with the amount of hits I've already received :) I only started posting a few days ago so thank you so much for taking an interest. 
> 
> All reviews and comments welcomed! I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> You can also contact me on Tumblr, http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/
> 
> The Hazel Sister


	7. Secret between the Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tells his half-brother, Sebastian, about a rumor floating around the castle regarding a secret romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to see more scenes with these two in the coming episodes!  
> We've barely seen any scenes of them together, or of Charles himself, so i hope the writers choose to explore the friendship between the siblings, they're both pretty cheeky characters so i say they're a good li'l team. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the brotherly love in this chapter! 
> 
> Note: I've edited this in a different format, so my spelling is now Australian, not American, just so you guys think i can't spell properly, we have a different way of spelling some words. :)

“Hi Bash,” Charles yelled, kicking his ball across the ground and skidding to a halt in front of his half-brother, “…why are you picking flowers?” grinning at the bouquet of purple and pink wildflowers Sebastian was holding in his hand.

Mary had for the last few days hadn’t been feeling her best, the winter air was now well and truly settled in France, and Mary as a result had caught the flu. Because he hadn’t been able to be within close company, Sebastian had decided to discreetly give Mary a gift to place in her chamber, it was a small gesture, but he hoped she would appreciate it all the same.  

Looking up and seeing his brother eyeing the flowers, Sebastian cleared his throat, “ _Caught red handed_ …” he thought to himself, trying to think of a way to improvise a way out of the situation.

“Well, I was just, er, I was picking them because, ah – why are you outside? It’s nearly nightfall, you should be in your room by now surely.” Sebastian sputtered  uncomfortably, trying desperately to avoid the question, but by the look on Charles’s face, he hadn’t succeeded.

“And I thought you were the one person in our family who would encourage my rebellion!” laughing, “You needn’t worry Bash, I can keep a secret” he teased, giving his brother a cheeky smile. “And I know you aren’t picking those for yourself…they’re for Mary aren’t they?”

Sebastian, who at this point had placed the bouquet in his arms behind him, discreetly trying to hide the evidence, stared wide-eyed at Charles for a few seconds before regaining composure. “Er, why would you assume that, little brother?”

Though Sebastian wasn’t about to admit it, he was extremely curious as to why Charles had guessed Mary, and why he was so certain about it. Mary and he had been very careful, and as far as they knew no one was aware of them being together.

“Bash, I’m friends with her too you know.” Charles replied, narrowing his eyes, “and I also know her favourite colour combination is purple and pink, I’ve seen how you look at her in public, and you’re the person who bought her that necklace she wears every day, aren't you? ” He shrugged casually, noting Bash’s shocked expression.

_Did I hear that right? Did he just say, I’m the one that bought her the necklace?_

Sebastian was aghast and confused by Charles’s remark. He hadn’t realised his younger brother was so perspective, it was very much in Sebastian’s nature as well, to see things clearly for what they were, he was surprised he hadn’t picked up his brother’s trait earlier.

_I’ve probably been too focused on Mary to realise. Giving Charles the perfect opportunity to see the truth…_

There was no point denying it to Charles, he was stubborn and wouldn’t be convinced otherwise. He wasn't surprised Charles knew about Mary's favourite colours, and though displeased, he also knew he had to tendency to wear his emotions on his face, something his brother had obviously picked up on. The only question was how he knew about the necklace. Sebastian was aware Mary wore it every day since he had given it to her a few weeks ago, and that she wore it under her dresses so that no one would see, or remark on it… but that didn’t answer how his brother came to know this information.

“Well little brother, I must admit I’m proud of your good eye, but I must ask you… how did you know of Mary’s necklace?”

Charles looked down to his feet, knowing what he was about to say would drastically change Sebastian’s mood. “They’re just rumours Bash, but there’s been talk of Mary having a wandering heart…” he mumbled quietly, “and that she wears a necklace that was given to her by someone who isn’t Francis…”

Sebastian stood frozen at those words. _Someone knows._

Seeing his expression, “Look Bash, I pieced it together myself. I’ve thought for a while that you may have feelings for her,” Charles looked up to see a pair of green eyes glaring at him, “I wasn’t sure! Though when I heard of the rumour, and you’re out here, and its nearly dark, picking flowers…. Well, it made sense.” He ended carefully, not wanting his brother to be angry with him for finding out his secret.

Sebastian sighed, and looked at the bouquet in his hand. _I can’t give her these now._ Bending down he placed the flowers back into the brown soil.

“Its fine Charles, I understand. But this is a secret between us, alright? It must stay a secret, otherwise…”

Charles looked up at his older brother in horror, was he really implying what he thought?

“You can count on me Bash… I won’t tell a soul, I promise.” He murmured, awful images now appearing in his mind.

Sebastian smiled at his brother, and ruffled his short brown hair affectionately and placing a hand on his shoulder and steering him towards the direction of the castle.

He knew he hadn’t meant any harm, in a way he was glad Charles had told him about the rumour; he could now be more alert… more, prepared. And if anyone should know about his feelings for Mary, he was glad it was Charles.

“Oh and Bash,” Charles broke in, “There is another rumour…”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at his brother; waiting on what other intrusion into his private life had made its way into the ears of others.

Smirking slyly, “I heard Mary misses you.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you like to see of next, and what direction would you like the story to take? 
> 
> I'm taking in all your thoughts and opinions, so send me a message over at tumblr (anonymous or not) so i can possibly add in a perspective or idea of yours. 
> 
> http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister


	8. Truths of All-Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of celebrating All-Hallows Eve, Sebastian and Mary's relationship becomes clear to someone close to them, prompting a visit from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'Halloween' inspired chapter, also just a warning, this is quite a long chapter. So make sure you're sitting comfortably, with a cup of tea and a snack, and i hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Painted paper decorations were hung on the ceilings, candles aligning the tops of the mantles, pumpkins and dried fruit placed in bowls around the hall, dark red and black material covered the furniture whilst the fireplaces were burning brightly, casting an orange glow around.

 

France was celebrating the feast and celebrations of All-Hallows Eve. Earlier in the day, parades and costumes were worn and different flavoured pies were eaten in vast amounts, mostly to humour the younger ones of the country. Though when the sky began to grow dark, nightfall approaching, that was when the real celebrating would be done.

Mary and her Ladies were getting prepared for the night’s festivities. They had retired back to her chamber, after watching the Castle’s parade, which was mostly an affair of the kitchen and grounds staff prancing around the corridors with strange masks and animated dances, much to the rest of the castle’s amusement. It was always an exciting time of year, though Mary wasn’t much fond of the Wintertime due to her consistently getting ill at the time of year, she did appreciate the amount of celebrations that were held and looked forward to them immensely.

The King and Queen had decided on a ball, to celebrate the festival. The next day there would be a very large feast to also accommodate with the traditions of the country. Mary was curious to see how the French celebrated, back home in Scotland it was treated with much more suspicion and sadness, for it was a time to pray for those who had passed, a celebration of the living and honouring those who died.

“It’s quite typical,” Mary thought to herself, smirking, “that France has made it into one large party, though I wouldn’t be surprised if that side of it was endorsed by Henry.” The King was renowned for his love for lavish celebrations and parties, and holding them as often as he could.

 

Each of the girls was dressed in similar gowns, though slightly different in order to fit with their personalities. The dress-code was to be ‘hauntingly beautiful’, for the women. For the men, they were all said to wear masks, to hide their identity.

Greer was wearing a dark green satin gown, with orange velvet detailing on the waistline and bodice, it swished out elegantly when she walked. Her thick blonde hair was tied up in a high up-do, and decorated with carved-wood accessories.

Ayelee was wearing a dainty long-sleeved plum coloured gown, with black lace lining the sleeves. Her hair was intricately braided behind her ears, to show off a pair of striking diamond earrings.

 Kenna had been more adventurous with her gown and had decided on a daring scarlet shade. The gown was tight in fit, showing off more skin than was probably deemed appropriate. Her brunette hair was styled down in a waterfall effect cascading down her back.

Lola had chosen a midnight blue for the colour of the gown. Embroidered on the bodice there was pattern of silver lined stars and crescent moons. She let her beautiful curly hair fall naturally around her face, making a lovely contrast.

However, Mary’s gown was undoubtedly the most noticeable. The base colour was a maroon shade and over the top was a wash of pigment in metallic gold, creating a glittery effect depending on the light. The cut of the dress was pulled in gracefully at the waist, giving her an alluring figure silhouette. Half of her hair was pinned away from her face with golden clips, whilst the rest tousled prettily down her back.

Mary smiled looking around her friends, and appreciating the beauty of them. After two weeks of being bed-ridden, she was much looking forward to a night filled with laughter and excitement, celebrating the night in good cheer.

 

\--------------------

Francis sauntered into the hall, he felt odd. He wasn’t in the mood to be celebrating the festivities, to enjoy the company around him. His mind was elsewhere.

He had felt for the past few months a change in behaviour in Mary and it frustrated him; she had a different atmosphere about her now. When she first arrived to the French Court, she seemed desperate to form a strong bond with him, to always be close.

Now she seemed to be radiating complete independence. This angered Francis slightly, for he was one to get his way on most things. He was used to having women fall to his command, fall under his spell. It was rare for one to disregard him in that manner; especially considering this woman he would in the future wed. “ _I realise at the start, it may have been slightly awkward… which it was, now I think about it, but surely she would’ve gotten over that? She seems to have no romantic desire for me_ …” Francis was puzzled with her. She was a mystery to him. He couldn’t think of why she seemed so disinterested, it was a treatment he had never experienced.

Still racking his brains for an obvious cause, he walked over to where Sebastian stood. Even wearing a mask, he could tell by the green eyes peering out from the brown mask that on one side was decorated with a bird’s feather, and the riding boots was also a tell-tale hint that the person was his brother.

“Ah, Happy Hallow's Eve, Brother,” called Sebastian motioning him over to the side of the hall, right where the bottles of liquor were being stored. “I can’t say you tried too hard at hiding your appearance,” his face displaying a cheeky grin.

Francis was dressed in an expensive silver jacket, with luxe long black pants and a simple silver etched mask that barely covered his eyes. Sebastian could tell his brother hadn’t exactly been in the spirit of things, usually he would go all out at parties, keeping up appearances was something Francis had always maintained.

“Ah, shut up,” said Francis giving his brother a good-humoured slap on the shoulder. “I can’t say I tried very hard this year, I haven’t been in the right sorts if I’m honest.” Picking a champagne glass and pouring it with red liquid, filling it to the brim, and taking a large sip.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at that confession; his brother was not usually one to admit to any weakness or insecurity. At least not to him, they’d always shared competiveness. One that was usually out-rights won by Francis for the fact that he was the next heir to the throne, and he being a bastard.

“…It’s Mary.” Francis sighed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. “I feel as if she has closed off from me completely, I’ve never had a woman treat me like this, surely something is the matter with her? She seems almost, engaged. With her feelings…” Francis narrowed his eyes, continuing to drink.

It was all Sebastian could do than let out a noise in exasperation at his brother. Of course Francis would spin the situation to make Mary seem like she was the problematic one, it was typical of his brother to not look towards his own faults. What worried him however, was the comment he made about engaged feelings, he had unknowingly uncovered the truth. Sebastian poured himself a glass of rum, realising the danger of the relationship. It was lethal, and treasonous, he knew that.

Looking towards his brother that by now was already on his second glass, he inwardly hoped Francis would drink himself out of the conversation, so not to remember it. Sebastian was already on edge, he still hadn’t found out where the rumours had started about Mary, he didn’t need anyone, especially Francis, looking deeper into it.

 

 ----------------------

 

Mary and the Ladies gracefully walked into the room, and were all pleased to see the stares that followed them. All eyes were certainly on the five young women who were all dressed as beautifully as each other. Kenna naturally did the rounds of talking to every French Bachelor she laid eyes on, though she was never too far from the King’s gaze. Greer mysteriously disappeared in the direction of the banquet tables, Lola and Ayelee paired up to go greet some of Royal Family’s cousins, who were visiting from Paris, they were a lively bunch of girls who were always a pleasure to be in the company with at events like these.

Mary’s eyes searched around the hall before falling on the person she was looking for, Sebastian. Their eyes met, and she gave him a secret smile, turning her head as soon as she recognized the person standing next to him.  Mary then resumed conversation with some of the international guests, she was always happy to talk with foreigners, and enjoyed the time she could practice her language skills with them.

Sebastian couldn’t stop staring at Mary, she looked breathtaking. He felt elated to see her all well once again, his only wish was to speak with her, just to be with her in that moment.

Francis, had also noticed Mary, he too had admired her appearance. An idea had hatched into his mind, he had decided (or the alcohol did, he wasn’t sure) the only way to win Mary’s heart. He now saw her as a prize to be won, if she wasn’t interested in him… he would make her to be.

 

Mary watched out of the corner of her eye as to where Francis and Sebastian stood, neither of them seemed to be talking, only drinking. She knew it would be uncomfortable in the presence of both of them, but she was aware that she must make an effort to talk to Francis. She now found him slightly unbearable; he had become very self-righteous and stubborn with his words, to everyone. It saddened her, as he had been quite pleasant to begin with. He had been kind and thoughtful to her, but over time he had become less accommodating. It was almost as if he has sensed her heart belongs to someone else… 

“Good Evening, Your Grace.” Sebastian bowed politely as Mary walked near to where Francis and he stood.

“And to you as well, Sebastian” she replied, feeling her heart flutter from being near him. He really was incredibly handsome.

“Mary.” Francis broke in, an edge to his voice. Noticing her surprised expression at the tone, he forced a sheepish smile, “erhm, May I have a dance?”

Barely able to voice out a reply, Mary felt his hands grip hers tightly as he pulled her into the middle of the hall, where other couples had also gravitated to. He held her tightly, from an onlooker’s view, they would’ve looked intimate, romantically involved, but Mary could feel the dominance he was displaying with his touch, and she suddenly felt slightly afraid, she hadn't seen this side of Francis.

Francis focused heavily on Mary, he was now feeling slightly intoxicated, he knew he wasn’t in a perfect state of mind, the alcohol had gone to his head, but that didn’t stop him from feeling incredibly protective of her. He desired her now, but could tell she was elsewhere. This angered him, what could she possibly be thinking of? She was here, in his arms, who….

He followed her gaze, as to where her attention lay.

Sebastian.

Francis could tell they were making eye contact, even though Sebastian’s mask covered half of his face there was no denying they were speaking without words, they were engaged with one another, from the look on Mary's face, she looked as if she was in... 

He suddenly felt a dizzy sensation, and backed away from Mary, rubbing the side of his head.

“Francis?” Mary turned to see his face turn a ghostly white shade, “do you need to sit down? Shall I get Nostradamus?”

He didn’t make eye contact with her, he wasn’t thinking clearly. He didn’t know what to think even if he was in a sober state. What had he just seen?

The secret was out. 

“No, No, I’ve had too much to drink I feel. Though I think I may return to my chambers…” he ended, giving Mary a swift nod and bow, he left the hall, not looking back at the rest of the guests who were bound to be wondering about his departure.

Indeed there were many stares around the hall, wondering what had made the Prince leave so suddenly.

“It’s alright,” Mary addressed to no one in particular, “he just had a bit too much to drink…” and with that she saw most of the guests nod at this and return to their own activities. She suddenly felt a twinge in her stomach, something was wrong. What had Francis seen....? 

 -------------------

Francis stormed down the corridor, a migraine now forming, he felt disorientated but he knew it wasn’t all to do with the wine.

“I can’t prove anything,” he thought in anger, “it was just a look…. But I know it was more. I can feel it means more. It would explain so many things….it makes sense.”

Entering his chamber, slamming the door behind him, he laid on his back on the bed, trying to make sense of it all, Mary, Sebastian....Since he was younger Francis has always felt a jealously towards his brother. He knew he was favoured by his father, and he knew of all the women who appreciated his looks, he had freedom. 

Suddenly, sitting up, he remembered.

He wasn’t certain if Mary and Sebastian were involved with one another, though he felt deep in his heart, they were, he disregarded that emotion beneath him, the hurt. He didn’t want to face the realisation of betrayal…. After all, there was no evidence to suggest an affair of any kind, just instinct.  

Instead, he decided, it was time someone new enter his life.

Or specifically, enter Sebastian’s life.

If there was one way to break apart this bond they shared, this would most certainly be it.

As Francis smiled, deciding he would write immediately as he woke tomorrow. It was a punishment for Sebastian and for Mary as well. The result of this situation would indefinitely leave Mary racing back to him. And for Sebastian… who knew? But he would not have Mary that Francis was sure of.

He very much looked forward to what would be the arrival of Felicia Cavalier of Touraine. 

Yes, a lady from Sebastian’s past will certainly make for an interesting few weeks ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lots of drama is in store for Sebastian.  
> History Lesson (and clues)  
> The character who will be appearing will be Sebastian's former love interest from when he was younger.  
> The name Felicia means 'lucky' and 'fortunate.'  
> She is from the French county of Touraine, whose fame comes from great wines and historic features like castles.  
> I haven't given you much to work with, but you can try and guess on what sort of person this new leading-lady will be like... and what she will get up to. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> And in relation to this chapter, Francis is not a happy man at all....he definitely has made a turn to be as power-hungry as possible.  
> If you think Francis was a little bit rash in his behavior, remember alcohol can make you do very bad things ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want anymore hints for what is to come in the next coming chapters, or you have an idea or prompt you'd like to send me, feel free to head over to my tumblr and send me a message (anonymous or not) :) I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Til the next update, 
> 
> The Hazel Sister


	9. Past into the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman from Sebastian's past arrives, causing more effect than was initially planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> like to say a huge SORRY! For taking such an incredibly long time with this chapter!  
> Probably my least favorite chapter of FOTU to write, (this is very much a Part 1 to the whole 'Felicia Arrival'),so i had to focus on setting the scene and creating the basic introduction and feelings, which lets face it, isn't the juicy part at all! Don't worry though, there's a lot coming up... 
> 
> I do promise you some clues & hints for the next few chapters (already have drafts for the next 3 updates), so read my End Notes for more details... 
> 
> P.S This is a (VERY) long chapter! Make sure you're sitting comfortably, cuppa tea and a biscuit. (Also hope its raining, because reading is better when its raining, am i right?)

It would be exactly seventeen days before Felicia would arrive at the French Court. The weather in France had grown worse; sounds of thunderstorms, rain every day, a thick blanket of snow covering the grounds and the lake now ice. The temperature had dropped dramatically and no one had been outside in days, it had been one of the most miserable Novembers anyone could remember.

This was thought very much so by both Sebastian and Mary. They had grown on edge after the festivities of All-Hallows Eve, though Francis has never confronted them about anything, there was an odd feeling of tension whenever any of them were together. This worried Mary; Francis had never been one to bottle his feelings, he was usually very honest about his thoughts and would always share them. It now seemed as if he had built walls around himself. He was polite in public, but there was a cool air of formality, as if they were strangers. _“He hasn’t been the same since that night…. He knows something.”_

She felt unsettled, she was assuming things and making herself sick with worry as a result. She missed Bash terribly, wishing she could talk to him properly; or to simply be with him. However she knew it would be unwise to do so, there was no leaving the Castle at that moment, and there was no privacy. And Mary wasn’t certain if Francis had gotten someone to watch, listen after her. This dominance scared her. She was used to being watched, she was a Queen after all, but had never felt so uneasy around someone she had once trusted. It was clear to her that any trust she had once shared with Francis was now gone.

“Mary..?” Looking up from her lap, she saw Kenna’s amused expression and raised eyebrows at her, prompting a reply. “Surely the embroidery on your dress isn’t so interesting? You’ve barely said three words since we’ve sat down!” Kenna smirked, eyeing the Young Queen who still seemed slightly hazy.

They had initially been relaxing in Kenna’s chambers, which was one of the warmer rooms in the castle due to it being right above the Kitchens and been gossiping when Mary had become immersed in her own thoughts.

“Oh, yes Kenna. I’m sorry; I’ve just been feeling a bit out of sorts… I can’t seem to focus on anything as of late…” giving an apologetic smile.

“I have noticed you haven’t been yourself. Perhaps it’s just the weather…” Kenna noted, looking out the window grimly. She was a summer person, and all this snow was very disheartening to see.

“ _I wonder if something has happened to her and Bash… maybe that’s why she’s upset? I never see them together anymore; they used to be practically joined at the hip. If only I could ask her… secrets aren’t exactly useful if you can’t tell anyone!”_

Kenna frowned at this thought; irritated that she still hadn’t been able to confide in anyone about it. As far as she knew, none of the Ladies seemed aware of the romance, making the fun of knowing all seem rather dull. She’d written in her diary, to remember all the details of what she had heard, just in case. The secrets kept in a small moleskin book under her pillow.

“As I was saying, there’s apparently a guest coming to stay at the Castle tomorrow. A woman apparently... I heard from Greer, who heard from someone in the Kitchens, who heard one of the guards discussing of her arrival. She must be honourable to come in this kind of weather, an important friend of Henry’s possibly? Oh, but surely he would’ve mentioned… Ahm!”

Kenna stared over at Mary in frustration that was once again looking down into her lap. “Mary, did you hear anything I just told you?”

Startled, “Yes Kenna…visitor to the castle, I look forward to meeting her. I’m sorry but I think I might go stand on the balcony for a while, some fresh air…” Mary had noticed it had stopped raining for the time being, she was starting to feel a headache, and didn’t know if it was down to claustrophobia over the castle, Kenna’s chatter or the constant state of panic she seemed to be in. _“Probably all three…”_

Not listening to Kenna’s mutterings, she stood up and walked over to the balcony door, pushing the heavy wooden frame open, breathing out into the winter air. She looked down below, to what would be the front of the French Court, noticing a dozen men shovelling snow across creating a pathway. _“_

 _I wonder why they’re bothering. The snow is surely going to settle over tonight…this guest must be of some importance…”_ not giving it too much thought, she inhaled once more, before heading back into the warmth.

\-----------------------------

Francis over the days had kept a watchful eye on both Sebastian and Mary; he could see that they were keeping their distance. Making him surer of the fact they had been up to something after all, he knew they had held a close friendship but now it looked as if they hadn’t spoken in days.

_“Of course they’re being careful to not be in each other’s company… they must know I’m aware. How… considerate of them to be discreet."_

Francis had grown bitterer as time moved on; he was impatient for Felicia’s arrival. He didn’t like keeping all of this to himself; he could feel himself going mad with anticipation. “Once she comes, all of us this will be over. Things will go by as usual, this…engagement, Mary and Bash have will be well and truly over. Everything will go back to normal, all of this nonsense forgotten.” Though Francis was still seething, he had grown tired of the anger that seemed to always be bubbling inside him. Though he didn’t admit it, he missed his brother, and he missed Mary as well. It was an odd nostalgia he felt for her, more a childhood friend that was lost than a romance that never really occurred. It was a mix of emotions that Francis had become increasingly frustrated with. There was a great separation in his life. The only way he could move on from it all, would be when Felicia makes her arrival. However the idea of forgiving … that he was unsure of.

\-----------------------------

Felicia arrived mid-morning, the storm seemed to be passing over the Castle, and all that was left was a distinctive grey coloured sky and chill. She’d been happy to receive Francis’s letter that past week, but surprised as well. Correspondence between herself and the Royal Family hadn’t been as constant since she lasted visited, when she was just fifteen. That had certainly been an interesting last visit indeed … and then here she was once again. Still curious as to why exactly Francis had invited her, she was excited to see him regardless, well, everyone really.

_“I wonder if he’s changed… perhaps he’s with another?"_

Felicia carefully walked up the main steps and was greeted cheerfully by the Dauphin himself.

“Felicia! It’s been much too long; here you must come outside at once its positively freezing.” Francis remarked hurrying over to where she stood planting kisses on her cheek in the French way.

He was relieved to see her; and she was lovelier than he remembered. He knew when Sebastian saw her it wouldn’t go unnoticed by him either. She was wearing a long-sleeved indigo dress with a cream fur coat and matching gloves. Her light auburn hair was twisted into knots on the top of her head, making her blue eyes appear more striking. They were almond shaped, almost cat-like, and teamed with high cheekbones.

“Thank you Francis, and for inviting me, it’s been much too long. I’ve wanted to have a small getaway from Touraine for some time now, this temperature here is actually rather warm compared to back home!” she let out a shrill sounding laugh, giving Francis her arm to walk in together.

As the two chatted, Felicia took in her surroundings; Francis was giving her a brief recount of the castle, as he led her up to the chamber she would stay in. The décor was much the same, expensive marble and wooden furniture placed decoratively around the rooms, grand portraits hanging on the walls, the corridors and passageways that seemed to be never-ending. She vaguely remembered exploring them with him…

“Oh, Good Morning Kenna, may I introduce you to Felicia Cavalier of Touraine?”

Felicia turned to see a pretty brown-haired girl standing behind them, looking slightly dishevelled, a cheery smile lighted on her face.

“Hello, I thought I heard voices…” Kenna stared at the woman in front of her, admiring her clothes and appearance, liking her immediately. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Felicia; I hope you enjoy your time here.”

Felicia smiled warmly back, showing off her teeth which were slightly pointed on the sides.

“Thank you, Lady Kenna, is it? I have been here before when I was younger, it’s certainly bringing back a few happy memories already!”

Francis couldn’t help feeling elated at that remark; everything was already going to plan. She was reminiscing on her times here, with what he hoped, was with a certain someone. Perhaps this was going to be easier reunion than he originally thought.

“Well, if you must excuse me ladies, I have remembered something that I was meant to do earlier…” he quipped, giving a head bow to the young women and striding off down the other end of the corridor, heading towards Sebastian’s room.

Francis was already scheming, he was determined to change Sebastian’s heart, knowing his brother let very few people close to him, but when he did so, he loved them wholeheartedly. There had been a time with Felicia … though it was in the past; the feelings would surely still be there, if buried slightly.

“ _Sebastian must know that things between Mary and he will never end well. This is another option, one I’m sure once he sees her, he will take.”_

And with that knowledge, he was certain that the Queen of Scotland’s heart soon will belong once again, to him.

\-------------------------------------------

Both Felicia and Kenna were slightly surprised by the Dauphin’s abrupt leave, _“where had he gone to in such a hurry….?_ ”

Kenna had come to feel distant from the other Ladies. They no longer saw eye-to-eye on most situations… they being disapproving of her. This agitated Kenna, who longed for some excitement and to shed the conservative nature she felt obliged to lead. The prospect of having someone new to confine in, and to not be judged by, was a very appealing thought.

“Oh and Felicia, you must meet Mary, she’s just having breakfast now I assume.” Kenna chirped, grabbing her acquaintance lightly by the arm leading her towards the chamber, her hair swishing behind her.

“Do you mean the Queen? Surely she would not want my presence at this hour…” Though Felicia was used to being in prestigious company, her family’s wealth had brought many connections throughout Europe, she still felt in awe of the royals. And she had heard much about the Young Queen of Scotland…

“Not at all, she’s been an early-riser lately so I’m sure she’d been welcoming in having visitors.”

They both cotinued down the corridor, until they came to the private quarters. The beautiful purple tapestries and Scottish trinkets that were hanging outside were a clear giveaway to whose chambers they belonged to.

“Mary?” she knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in!” a voice greeted from inside.

Mary was sitting at her favourite spot, her window seat that overlooked the Castle’s grounds. She had been sitting there since there since dawn, watching the sunrise, welcoming the new day. It reminded her of him.

Mary turned her head to see Kenna and a young women standing before her. Felicia tried to stop herself from gaping, she was stunning.

The rumours were true; Mary Queen of Scots was a sight to behold. She felt a twinge of jealousy looking at her, and tried to brush off the feeling.

“Mary, this is Felicia of Touraine, she arrived at the castle only minutes ago, so I thought I’d introduce her to you.”

“Ah, yes, welcome Felicia. I hope your trip here was well?” Mary placed her teacup on the settee next to her, and smiled as genuinely as she could manage, she didn’t feel her best for socializing but knew the importance in creating first impressions.

“T-thank you, Your Grace, and yes I had a fine trip down here. I’m looking forward to spending some time here at the castle. It’s a pleasure to be amongst these walls again. ”

Mary gazed at Felicia; something about her tone suggested something that she couldn’t quite point, almost anticipation. She noted the catlike eyes, and her fingernails that were painted a deep ruby red colour.

“Oh? You’ve visited here before?” she asked surprised, fumbling with the silver rings on her slender fingers.

“A few years ago, I lived here for a short time. My father owns most of the vineyards in France, so the King would discuss trade and imports with him… so the castle is quite familiar to me.” Felicia could tell the Queen was studying her and straightened her posture.

Meanwhile, Kenna had collected the Scottish Queen’s dress for the day from her wardrobe, which was of a beautiful mint green colour.

“Mary, would you need my help in getting ready?”

Mary tossed her brown hair over her shoulders standing to go over to where Kenna stood, taking the dress in arms.

“No, I believe Lola is helping me today. She wanted to come tell me of this book she had finished…” she laughed at Kenna’s mocking expression, turning to the guest, “Felicia, you must be hungry after your trip, Kenna you must take her down to the kitchens, I’m sure one of the cooks would be more than willing to accommodate our guest with an early breakfast.”

Felicia nodded thanks, and giving a polite curtsy she followed the Lady-in-waiting out of the chambers, following her lead towards the Kitchens.

Mary walked over to where Felicia had been standing and was suddenly hit with a scent of rose, it was extremely overpowering. Almost headache inducing. There was something about this newcomer that Mary wasn’t sure of. She wasn’t titled, but she seemed well acquainted with royal life and how to behave. There was a certain air that she displayed that didn’t quite sit right. It was curious…

\----------------------------

Sebastian sleepily wandered over to the Kitchens, he was unsure as to why Francis had woken him; it was a Sunday, a day for sleeping.

 _“He really must be plotting against me to wake me at this hour.”_  

He usually didn’t mind early rises, but recently had trouble with falling asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking of Mary; he was worried about her. His mind kept him awake to the person who knew of the secret, Francis’s suspicions, the treachery of their love and the guilt… The night magnified these thoughts.

Francis had come to his room this morning stating he was to accompany a guest to the French Court, and tour her. He hadn’t been impressed by this, though he was a bastard, he didn’t believe he owed it to his brother to chauffer his guests around. There were very few visitors of the castle that Sebastian could tolerate; many of whom he thought were spoilt men and women with more money than charm. He hadn’t wanted to trigger Francis however; he still felt on edge around his brother and knew it was in his and Mary’s best interest to keep quiet in their words. 

 

“G’Morning Bash, can I get you something?” A friendly voice called from behind the oven.

Sebastian wandered over to his friend, sitting on one of the wooden chairs near the benches, “A coffee if you will Leith. It saddens me to say that hot beverages seem to be the only thing keeping my eyes awake as of late.”

Leith glanced up to see Sebastian’s weary expression and felt empathy for him. It seemed like both men were getting their hearts bruised lately. He was a simple man, and until he came to work at the Castle, be amongst the French Court, he never knew of the complications life could give.

Love, he once thought would be a beautiful thing, and though it was that, it was also an emotion filled with pain. He understood Sebastian’s feelings, he too shared in them.

“One coffee coming right up…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints & Clues & (mini) Spoilers.
> 
> -There is a new pet arriving at the castle.  
> \- There will be a prophecy.  
> \- Does Mary find out about Sebastian's past?  
> \- A couple team together to help.  
> \- Something is in the wine, and whose glass will it be.  
> \- The Diary, its gone.  
> \- The Queen knows, (but what exactly?)
> 
> ~~~  
> So looks like things are getting spooky...and very interesting. 
> 
> Updates will happen more regularly, i hope to update twice a week! Though i do have some more prompts to write, but i will keep this as priority. 
> 
> If you'd like to know anything about this story, or would like to send me a message (I love hearing from you guys)  
> Contact me on tumblr,  
> http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first story, I would love any reviews, or constructive criticism you can give me! I plan on having the next chapters from the point of view and the different perspectives of other characters, though centering mainly on Mary and Sebastian.
> 
> For this story, i'd prefer to go my own path with it, but if you have any suggestions i would very much love to input anything you have that i feel would work well. 
> 
> I'm currently accepting Prompts, so you can send me some viva my tumblr ask box for that. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> The Hazel Sister


End file.
